Fragile Strength
by sajala
Summary: Taking place 6 months after first Xillia. Esther von Svent is a woman of Elympios, and also Gaius's new personal assistant. What's a woman to do when the King is the one she can count on and yet leaves her wondering what her purpose is in more than one way? Good thing Rowen is around or the Exodus attacks and scrutiny from Rieze Maxians could be too much for her.
1. Chance Encounter

**AN:** Thank you for your interest in my Tales of Xillia story! This is based after the first game (6 months after) and I intend to have it go through the second game as well. I am playing through it now and I am enjoying the Gaius scenes very much :) But enough about that. As a disclaimer, I do not own any character from the Xillia game but I do have a few of my own. But I do not make any sort of profit from what I write. Thank you for reading, and please review!

"Esther Von Svent, you are appointed to be part of the Elympian ambassador group. Your assignment is to be an assistant to Rieze Maxia's leader, Gaius. You leave in one hour," was all the Elympian political advisor, Gerard Rowand, said before he left her with the file of paperwork and a bewildered look all over her face. Being young meant that she was left with all of her jobs at the last second… but going to Rieze Maxia was something she had always wanted to do since the schism was brought down six months ago. But to live and work there… that was a very hard pill to swallow and in one hour to boot.

Sighing in anxiety the moment Gerard was out of sight, she looked over the paperwork at her metal desk. Everything was metal around Elympios, simply because nature was so frail. The breaking of the schism made sure that life would be restored… but only temporarily. The research of spyrites was going full out now thanks to Jude Mathis, making spyrixes something to soon be gone from the world they damaged so heavily. Very slowly though. Her own spyrix was one that allowed her to tackle beasts when going from the research facility back to the capital. Given that it was powered, but for how long was anyone's guess. Because she wished to better her world was why she became involved with the newly formed REUM group. Reize Maxia and Elympios Unification Mandate group was formed for just that, unifying the two worlds to bring about a peace that would be enduring.

The only thing that made her nervous was that Reize Maxia's people didn't need spyrixes, one wrong move without her spyrix and she could be in a world of hurt. She supposed it was a good thing that martial arts were pushed upon her for so long by her parents before they were killed ten years ago. The only family she had was a little sister, Lily, who was just old enough to graduate this fall. Lily was in the private school dorms while Esther lived in a small apartment in the capital… correction… she did live in a small apartment. From the look of the paperwork she would be living just outside the palace in Kanbalar.

The pictures of the area were breathtaking, and she thought that maybe she would grow to like it so long as the job wasn't horrible. From what she heard Gaius was a very driven man. At one point six months ago, he sought to destroy the spyrixes or at least that was what she was told from some of the researchers. Him and a woman by his side. Six months ago when the schism was broken, she remembered the panic that had taken place. However, once there was peace treaties going back and forth everything seemed to calm back down, even if the two worlds didn't mingle very much with each other yet.

Closing the folder, she went down to exit the building. Her less important things would be shipped over to her, but she was assured that anything she would need in an office setting would be already there for her upon her arrival. Running home, she packed her suitcase and prepared for the air ship journey to Rieze Maxia to meet Gaius. The thought was rather daunting, but she hoped for the best. This was all for peace after all, she had to rise above prejudices and see the good in him despite his past actions.

Her long blonde hair radiated the sunlight as she made her way to the airship's dock. The locks waved down her back down to her hips. For as far as hair went, she was usually quite envied, but it was other places where she felt she lacked. Her breasts were one fault she could find. Far from being a busty woman, she often sighed whenever men were caught looking at her other friends who were better gifted than she. Men thought she was much younger than she looked, a woman nearing her mid-twenties, because of her lack of a mature figure. Besides her hair, she was complimented on her fair skin and bright blue eyes. However, her appearance of age was not helped much from her height either. Given Gaius's towering demeanor, she was quite nervous at how much she would end up standing next to him… being hardly three inches above five foot…

Arriving at the palace in Auj Oule, Kanbalar was not as long as she thought given how much her mind was occupied, but it was now time to face the music and her new boss. The cold atmosphere made her regret her choice of dress, a white blouse tucked into a high waist, black pencil skirt that reached just below her knees. The heels she wore were lower so she could walk quicker, but it didn't give her enough height to be satisfied. One thing she had learned to live with.

The attention she was receiving was interesting. She was aware that not many of the people from Reize Maxia saw what the people from Elympios looked like, but from what she could tell there wasn't much of any difference. The only one was in the mana lobe that her people lacked and the choice of simpler clothing rather than fashionable wear. Practical over anything else, and rightfully so. Shivering slightly as she was assured her bags would be brought in, she continued off the small airship. Smiling and waving to the people who stared, she saw a few run away and others politely smiled back and bowed. It would be interesting to live here, but they would soon grow used to her… or at least she hoped so.

When they reached the inside of the castle, she was told to wait by an older gentleman. He was kind and had a long pony tail, and he seemed quite comfortable with her as he stood next to the chair she sat in.

"Well, my dear, did you have a nice trip?" he said with a kind smile on his face. Obviously he would be one of the few who she could talk to.

"Very nice, thank you, Mr…"

"Rowen, Rowen Illbert, at your service, Ms…"

"Von Svent, Esther Von Svent," she said with a smile as they shook hands. He was very kind, he reminded her of a grandfather.

"His Highness, Gaius, should be in shortly, please feel free to wait here while I go see how progress is coming along," Rowen said with a small bow as he went into a side room to announce to Gaius that the young lady from Elympios had arrived. "Gaius, the young woman from Elympios has arrived," he said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. One that Gaius was learning to give caution to.

While Gaius was not a vain man, he was a man none the less. So long as the woman did her duty, he would have no qualms with her. However, nor did he wish to have an eyesore. Sighing, he nodded to Rowen as he stood up and walked out of the throne room. He still wore his traditional garb, considering he hadn't been abel to go out much since the clean up after the war started. In fact, it was why they were starting to hound him about the diplomatic paperwork. This woman they sent would have to be well versed in both sets of laws, and so she would have to be taught quickly. He was patient, but there was a limit. If the woman was idiotic, there would be no working with her no matter her looks.

However, what came into his sight was not an unsightly girl. She was small… much too small to be a full woman for sure. Being only a man, he couldn't help but notice her body was quite lacking in the voluptuous curves, but he was noticing that she was quite… doll like. That young woman that had traveled with Jude, Elize, and Milla herself. She was like a combination of those two young women. Young and doll like and yet something about her that seemed unique.

When her attention was snapped by Rowen clearing his throat, she sat up with a start and looked at Gaius and then to Rowen. "Young Miss Esther, this is King Gaius. I am the Prime Minister and I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors here. We have quite a bit of work to do, so shall we proceed?"

It wasn't a question, but as Rowen lead her down the hall, she noticed Gaius looking at her intently. Evaluating from the looks of it, but then the way his eyes almost seemed disappointed as his gaze crossed over her hips and breasts… well, it stung a little.

"Of course," she responded, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that Gaius was very close behind her. His towering nature wasn't overtalked about in the least. He was at least a head taller than her and he seemed so… daunting. For a boss, she was really hoping he wouldn't be near her while she worked with those eyes that constantly evaluated her. Taking on this job last minute, this was too much. "I'm sorry I'm not more prepared, I was only alerted this morning that I would be coming."

"Oh my, that is short notice now, isn't it?" Rowen said with a small laugh as he opened a side door past the throne room. It was hidden from sight, but it had an extensive desk… with a mound of paperwork almost falling off all sides. Books lined the walls and they seemed organized enough. "Well, this is where we are at on our work. It saddens me to give this to you in this state, but you can see why we needed help."

All that could come to mind was… 'why me?' However, she didn't let that show as she unbuttoned her cuffs and rolled up her sleeves. "Well, it isn't going to finish sitting there unattended." Looking back to Gaius and Rowen, she took a few steps towards the desk and smiled with determination. She would make this work. "Where do I begin?"


	2. Unexpected

Gaius watched her intently as she rolled up her sleeves. He figured the first person in here would grow pale and look at them rather helplessly. However, he couldn't help but feel a slight pull at the corner of his lips as he uncrossed his arms. A stance that was now habit more than anything. Rowen had a more revealing smile on his face as he stepped forward and guided the girl to the desk and tried to point out what needed to be done. Since she was more familiar with her world's laws than himself, she could sort out what needed to be looked at in more detail and what was more for show than anything else. Time was of the essence, and if Elympios didn't get some of these back then who knew what would happen. It was something he did not dare risk considering some of his own people were now over there, such as Jude Mathis.

"Well, my dear, I think we will be off to a good start. We will leave you to what needs to be done. Just make sure you sort them and we will go through the proper processes," Rowen said as he nodded to Gaius. Gaius didn't say anything but he could feel the older man's impatience and annoyance directed at him. "I do not think it is proper to leave a young miss like that with that horrible scene. Are you sure you want to test her this way?"

Gaius stopped, but didn't turn. "I need to know that I do not need to hold her hand for her to get a job done. That includes you holding her hand. She looks barely out of her teens, how old did you say she was again?" Rowen was surprised at his tone, but he almost sounded… too interested. At least for a man who was so driven that a woman was never to be seen around. Sad really to let a man like Gaius go to waste, it was strange to see him alone despite the fangirls around Rieze Maxia. But then that threatening demeanor was radiating at times.

"She is twenty three, sir," Rowen said a little amused as Gaius looked a bit shocked and yet relieved. "Esther Von Svent, born in Duval and raised in a home for girls when she was quite young with her younger sister Lily Amethyst Svent. From the last name, I would say that they are an ignored pair of scions from the wealthy Svent family. Their financials have been tight to say the least and Esther herself is now just trying to keep her sister in her boarding school. This job covers it, but not much more than that. Their parents died when she was young, but no proper details are given," Rowen said as he covered the basics. "Lovely young woman and a strong willed one just on paper. I think she will do splendid things. However, our people are still weary since the attack on the Fezebel Marsh. We will have to keep an eye on her and not only for her sake, but ours as well. This old man could barely stand it if the young miss were to get hurt and no one to watch her."

Gaius frowned at the evaluation. So, she was left without family just as he was. Some was by choice, others by force. It was the same with her. A part of his heart tugged out to have someone understand that although he loved his people and his sister was one of those people, he wanted to have someone there at times to tell him about good times when things were hard. However, he remained unwavering and looked back to Rowen curiously who was waiting for a response. "I do hope you are right, old man," he said simply as he continued on. He did have a meeting with the counselors of Rieze Maxia for the upcoming meeting with Elympian politicians.

Ten hours, twenty minutes and thirty seconds was how long it took her to organize every piece of paper. Oldest on top, in categories, and in order of most important. Her head was on the desk and she was grateful for the tea and warm stew that a handmaid had brought to her. However, from the looks of it, the handmaid didn't seem too grateful to be in the same room. It was a quick run out despite Esther thanking her and smiling. Sighing, she could replay that scene in her head all day and it would still hurt by the hundredth time. A monster is what these people considered her, but she had to think positive. Rowen seemed to welcome her. The king himself seemed rather imposing, but not unwelcoming.

But as her thoughts went to the king, her face flushed a slight red. He was beyond handsome. No doubt a king like that had some sort of harem or something like that. Those dark features and magenta eyes were mesmerizing to her. Surely, he thought her to be an oddity with her pale features and bright blue eyes. Not to mention being a small woman at her age in more ways than one. Sighing with defeat, she hit her head rather hard against the desk. Feeling the sting, it was welcomed as opposed to her lonely pity party. Or rather, she thought it was a lonely one…

"Are you finished?" she heard a deep, familiar voice from the door. Never even hearing it open, she jumped up rather surprised and bowed slightly as an automatic response.

"Uh, yes, King Gaius. I just finished up and was about to inform you," she said as she picked up movement from the corner of her eye. He was picking up her… dishes… Now that was strange. "I can take care of that, sir." Or rather she thought she could, as she was stepping over to him she lost her footing and collided right with a warm, human wall. He hadn't even budged when she tumbled into his side, and not even the dishes made a sound. But she could feel warmth from a man who looked so cold and distant. It was strange.

Gaius looked down at her rather strangely as she didn't move for a moment. Probably just to regain her balance, but when she did move away he saw a red mark on her head. Perhaps from just resting on the desk, but the red mark on her forehead made him wonder if she should get some rest. It was almost dark, but today would have been tiring even for him. He had to remind himself that he was testing her, for a moment, and he waved off her apologies.

"It's not a bother, I was about to get a proper dinner myself. Would you care to join us? Rowen and I are rather late and I do believe you received this food hours ago."

Looking up to him, she was surprised at the invitation. "Thank you, sir. I would like to enjoy a Rieze Maxian dinner," she said with a bright smile as he led the way, still holding onto her dishes. "But I can take those now. I've been sitting for so long I must have just lost my footing."

"I'm glad to see you hadn't lost your mind with all that paperwork. I had so many other matters to attend to that it was pushed into that room after so long… and it will be nice to have someone keeping these things straight for me." His own way of saying thank you, he raised the dishes even more above her head when she tried swiping them away. "I can take these. I would hate for you to ruin my good dishes with the lack of balance."

There was a hint of a smile, but she didn't know just how 'not serious' he was. To laugh or to feel slightly insulted? Well, she just decided to laugh a bit. "That would be a shame, on my first day here too."

"Yes, it would."

Looking up at him, she noticed an air of amusement. For a moment, she wanted to speak to him like a peer instead of a King, but she didn't know how. That, and she felt she didn't have the right to yet. But he certainly didn't seem like a heartless man that attacked Elympios six months ago. He seemed more like simply a man who enjoyed his time here and was overwhelmed with everything and yet chose to move forward. Admirable, if nothing else.

When they arrived in the dining hall, a different handmaid took the dishes from Gaius and Rowen sat up and pulled out a chair for Esther. It was a chair on Gaius's left and Rowen looked like he would be sitting on the right. It seemed so lonely here… in the large hall with lanterns and the massive table with countless chairs. But then looking at Gaius and Rowen, she could see herself getting used to the small talk that was already ensuing.

"Care to take the young lady for a tour?" Rowen asked Gaius as the food was set before them. Mabo Curry with fresh vegetable sticks in glass jars. It was simple and looked delicious. Looking at Gaius's dish, Rowen caught her looking and smiled. "He detests anything spicy. Loves sweets, but hates spice. No wonder his love life is lacking."

Esther couldn't help but giggle as Gaius looked like he could very well murder the old man. "You are too perceptive in your observing ways, old man. My love life is none of your concern." Of course, she couldn't see the details behind it but Rowen had been trying to find a suitable woman for quite some time for the lonely King. Despite his outstanding looks, he was imposing and women didn't dare get too close. Esther was probably the only one somewhat close to his age who didn't cower under his gaze. Given, her nine year younger self was much younger, but still it was rather interesting to see her next to Gaius at the dinner table. Rowen had a rather interesting day dream of Gaius becoming a husband and father someday. The woman next to him somehow fit into those thoughts without him even being too aware of it.

"Nonsense, the young woman finds it entertaining," Rowen said as Gaius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that so much as it's interesting to hear that you enjoy sweets," she said as Gaius was the one to look shocked for a moment. Rowen was as entertained as ever as he started in on his curry. "You just don't seem like the type to enjoy them."

"Then what sort of foods do you enjoy, Miss Svent?" Gaius asked almost challenging her to answer. But the smile that returned his question came easily for some reason. Even though he even noted it sounded rather harsh to himself.

"I enjoy spice, but I admit my sweets tolerance is quite low. I was a sickly child and sweets were considered unnecessary for my health. True, but I guess I never developed much of a taste for them," she said with a sigh before looking back to Gaius who seemed curious now. But it was hard to tell, that face was like an iron mask and the voice didn't help much either. He was hard to read. "But, I would feel less awkward if you could call me Esther."

"Esther, then," Rowen said before Gaius could say anything. "Now, we need to fit you with more appropriate wear for tomorrow after dinner is through. A tour of Kanbalar at least and perhaps Xian Du in the next few days. It's quite cold up here, and your outfit is splendid but it hardly protects against the harsh elements. Do you not agree, Gaius?"

Looking over to her, Gaius looked her over once more. A blush being very obvious on her face at this point from the attention they gave her. "Of course. You'll grow used to the elements as time goes on, but for now it would be unwise to make you sick from lack of proper dress," he said as he started digging into his own food.

"Thank you," she said to both as she took the hint to start eating as well. Time here would be interesting. If today wasn't a hint at that, the she didn't know what else it could mean.


	3. Pleasant Dreams

"Well, I am as full as ever. Shall I escort the young miss to her room?" Rowen said almost a bit too giddy as he looked over to Gaius who was now on his third drink of the night after his own supper. Gaius could very well hold his liqueur, and tonight was no exception. From the looks of it, Esther declined every offer instead of something else. Rowen and Esther had trailed behind in idle conversation while Gaius silently taking in everything.

She was a curious person to both of them, and they wanted to know more about her before he gave his absolute trust. However, from what Rowen witnessed so far she would have that in no time. Her family had been caught up in a Schism rupture twenty years ago and much of her family was lost. Rowen did not mention Exodus simply because she had not. Her last name rang a bell with him and he knew where he heard it before. Alvin, or rather Alfred, had the same last name and he couldn't help but wonder the relation. However, the way she talked she had no idea of their involvement. In fact, his name never even popped up. Lily was the center of her world. They were just two sisters getting by when the main family excluded them from much of their luxuries.

"I do not see why not," Gaius said as he set down his now empty glass and turned to Esther, not even a little bit awkward from his drinking. "Sleep well. Rowen here will probably tire you out before we go through the paperwork you sorted in finer detail. I have matters to attend to tomorrow morning, so I will not be able to come with."

"Oh, of course," she said rather confused at his rather dueling personalities. Her instincts told her he was a dangerous man. But another part of her said that he was just a lonely man who enjoyed the company of others when they offered it. The conflicting emotions were hard to sort out considering he was so intimidating. However, there was something about him that pulled her to want to know him. Or at least be on his good side. "It's lovely here. I'm glad to be able to be a part of this project of unifying the two nations, no matter how small the job."

"That's the spirit, but I assure you that you have no small job, Esther," Rowen said as he stood up and watched her follow. "Good evening, Gaius. I shall see you bright and early before I take my leave with the tour."

"Good night, sir. Pleasant dreams," she said without even thinking. Covering her mouth with embarrassment, she saw the pull of a smile at his lips as he tilted his head. The poker face he had came back on and he looked as serious as ever.

"Thank you, Miss Esther," he said simply as he walked away.

Rowen took the opportunity to tap one of Esther's shoulders so she would turn around. "This way, if you would," he said with an amused look. "That is the first time I witnessed anyone tell him to have 'pleasant dreams'. You truly are an endearing person. Although, that look of surprise on his face, that you no doubt couldn't quite see, was something an old geezer like me can enjoy for many years to come."

"It just slipped. It's something my mother said to me and so I always say it to Lily. Speaking of, I should call her on my GHS this evening and make sure that she got wind of my transfer. I feel bad to have just left her, but I didn't have a chance to refuse even if I wanted to. Traveling and seeing Rieze Maxia has been a fascination of mine for six months now. I can't wait to see it all," she said with a small smile that Rowen noted as also rather sad. To leave one's family was never easy, no matter the age. Gaius had to sever ties with his sister, Karla before he was even twenty years old. The road to the throne had been a hard one, but Gaius never wavered.

"Well, it is a wonderful phrase. I wouldn't want you to forget such heart-warming memories while in this cold place. Kanbalar is quite cold, but not a wasteland. The snow covered mountains just above us have a majesty all their own. Fitting for a throne," Rowen said with pride as he took her down one of the halls that were normally blocked off by a rope between two waist high poles. There were masked guards, but they nodded as they recognized Rowen and let them pass.

The rest of the walk was filled with talking about the history of Kanbalar and Auj Oule territory in general. Their customs and traditions, it was all interesting to her. Especially when she was told that the youngest fighter was only twelve when he won in the Coliseum in Xian Du. "That's extraordinary! Only twelve… I was still in bed most of the day when I was that age and he was fighting off monsters of all sorts, even other men too! I would like to meet him someday, if he's still alive."

"Rumor has it he will not die easy. I'm sure you will meet him someday," he said with a smile as he opened up the guest room. The room itself was traditionally decorated with Kanbalar's finest. A restroom off to the left of the room and a large bed enough to fit at least five of her were what caught her eye the most. "I shall send someone up with proper garments for the conditions of tomorrow's tour. Feel free to rest up and speak to your sister. Good night, Miss Esther," Rowen said as Esther turned around and wished him what she wished Gaius. 'Pleasant dreams'.

Sighing as she was left alone in her room, she saw her bags in a corner and went to retrieve some of what was necessary. Her GHS was in a smaller bag and that was the first thing on her mind. Lily had to know from her just what was going on. Her sister's GHS was almost picked up immediately picked up in a frantic manner.

"Essy! Where are you? They told me you were on assignment and wouldn't tell me where, and and…"

"Calm down, Lily," Esther said as she sat on her bed and told her sister just what was happening. By the time she was finished, Lily was more shocked than anything. "So, I'll be here a while, but I'm sure I can come visit once my duties subside a bit more. Right now, I have a lot to work on."

"Oh, I see… So, is the guy scary? I heard one of the girls here say that her father saw him and said he was frightening. If you're in danger, just tell me and I'll kick his butt, sis!"

Smiling at the enthusiasm, Esther couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Well, he is intimidating, but not really scary."

"That doesn't make sense…" Her sister's confusion was evident, but she didn't want to give the wrong idea.

"Well, I can tell you that he poses no immediate threat to me for you to come and save me," she said with another laugh. "He could probably take out an army for all I know, but he isn't a bad person who would do so on a whim. I can feel that from him. But in any case, I should go. I need to get sleep and so do you. Sorry for calling so late. Pleasant dreams, Lily."

Saying her good-byes to her sister, she didn't even notice the looming stance of the man she just spoke of near her door. Deciding it best to just turn and go, he did so as he saw a handmaid with some clothes for her to choose from. Stopping her, he looked at the selection and picked out a blue set of clothes from the few that were in her arms. "This one will do. Carry on," he said simply as he told the woman to go on as he went to his own quarters down the hall.

As the handmaid smiled and nodded her head, she walked the short distance to the room and knocked. Setting the blue one on top of the four sets of clothes as Esther thanked her for the clothing. They were in plain sight on a chair and Esther couldn't help but admire them all, but especially the blue one on top as she readied herself for bed.

Once she was prepared, she slipped into the warm bed with furs all around her. She felt like a woman in luxury for once in quite some time. The tears started to overflow as she tried to stop them, but to no end they seemed to have a mind of their own. All the confusion and conflicting emotions, it finally broke through after having a brave face all day. Crying herself quietly to sleep, she found herself dreaming of a time where things were not so complicated. A time when her parents and Lily lived all together in peace and happiness. It was one of the best dreams she had in quite some time despite her tears before the dream.

It was only when light reflected off the snow outside her window that she awoke. The pink and orange sunrise peeking over the mountain in a majestic view as she wrapped her blanket around her shoulders and went out to her small balcony she had only just noticed. Slipping on some boots that the handmaid had brought in last night along with the rest of the clothes, she walked outside and looked at it as if she could simply take steps closer and touch it.

"You'll catch sick if you stay out here long," said a deep voice from a few windows over as his head poked out and he stepped out onto the balcony of his own room. Her body tensed as she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from shrieking. None other than the king in… not much. He had a long pair of pants, but no shirt. A view that made for more than just her cheeks to heat up, her entire body felt red with embarrassment. Looking down at herself, she noted that he couldn't see that her top was rather low cut or her pants were made of silk. Not that her body had much to offer with 'views', but still… she was a woman despite not being a curvy one.

"Oh, I uh… was just out admiring the sunrise," she said rather sheepishly.

"You don't have them in Elympios?"

His tone was both mocking and curious, but she decided that she wouldn't be prey to mockery this early. "Of course, we do. This is just a different place. Everywhere has a different sort of vibe to it, and this is no exception."

"Vibe?"

"You know, feeling… like how different people are regarded a different way, it's the same with places. Every place has its own story and personality."

"Interesting take on the topic, but I suppose you have a point. Forgive my rudeness," he said simply as he walked back in, not leaving room for her to say anything more.

If this was how the morning was already… she could only imagine how the rest of her first full day in Rieze Maxia would be.


	4. Guided Tour

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has read this far already! I am still enjoying Xillia 2 (especially the Gaius scenes) and hope that you feel that joy in my writing. If you feel that my portrayals of the characters are way off, please do let me know. After seeing Gaius in Xillia 2, I am quite taken by his personality and back story even more than I was in the first game. Please be sure to review and let me know what you think so far and even your thoughts, I always message back soon after so please don't be shy :)

XXXXXXX

"It seems that you are ready to take off, Rowen," Gaius said rather bluntly as he saw the man putting together a small pack for himself and Esther. Rowen and Gaius had just finished up political affairs right after Gaius had witnessed Esther on the balcony. He couldn't quite place it, but the moment was rather tranquil to him. He did not have women near him most of the time simply because they were intimidated, so to see one on the balcony just a few spaces down was strange and yet… not. The woman was surely one of a kind and that was how he felt as Rowen cheerily prepared this tour. The old man's butler days were certainly not over yet from the looks of his humming.

"Shortly, your majesty," Rowen said straightening up as he saw Esther walking quickly towards them, looking rather lovely in a blue outfit. As she walked closer, Rowen could see the intricate designs of varying hues of blue and white fur of the cuffs and collar. The leggings were black and disappeared just below the knees under a matching set of boots to go with the overcoat. Mittens were on her hands along with earmuffs to shelter her from the cold. Eyeing Gaius a moment, he couldn't help but smile widely as she approached with a wonderful smile of her own.

"Good morning, Rowen, and, again to you, your majesty!" Smiling ear to ear, she couldn't help but feel good considering the wonderful softness of the clothing she wore. At first, she was worried it would be a bit bulky, but she rather enjoyed it after spinning around a few times. The boots had a slight heel and made her legs feel so long and elegant despite her lack of height. The coat was a beautiful shade of blue that was a bit darker than her eyes overall despite the lighter threads that was along the fur on the cuffs and collar.

"My, you look lovely this morning, Esther," Rowen said as he neared Gaius a little more. "I wonder who picked that wonderful ensemble for you, my dear. I'm sure they are just proud as can be to see the final result." Seeing Gaius flush a slight shade of red was rare, but it confirmed his thoughts. Gaius was up and around that area last night and Rowen saw him pick out the blue outfit before going to his own room. What a busy night it had been and he was sure that Gaius would never tell the young woman himself that he was the one who picked out that outfit. Sad really… the man could have quite a reputation with the women if he only tried.

"Oh, thank you," Esther said rather gleefully as she touched her cheek with a mitten. "But I'm sure you exaggerate. I simply just feel confident today is all, but I would like to thank the person who picked this out. The handmaid just set them down I'm afraid and left because I was on my GHS so I didn't get to ask who it was."

"Well, I am sure they know your thanks by you wearing that lovely outfit and being a lovely young lady in it," Rowen said as Esther gave him a rather confused look for a moment before smiling.

"I suppose so," she said before looking up at Gaius. Despite this morning's little talk, she didn't feel intimidated by him. Just a bit nervous as to what to say since he left it at a rather dead end conversation. "But about this morning…" she started before seeing him shake his head.

"It was nothing, I was out of line. Mornings are not quite my strong point," Gaius said with that face that she was starting to know so well already. That poker face was really something; even she couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"To be honest, they weren't really mine either until I had to be a morning person for my job. Or rather, my former job. But I needed to do what I needed to support my family, and I'm sure you're the same, sir." Her face reddened slightly as she thought the next thing to came to mind. However it was out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Hard to believe that you have a weak point at all though considering… well that… you probably could take down an entire army." Her eyes landed on his chest as she hinted that she noted very well that he was shirtless and witnessed every muscle that his torso had to offer. A rather daunting spectacle for right away in the morning when one was not prepared.

Raising his eyebrow, he couldn't help but wish to scold Rowen who had the look of pure entertainment and curiosity written clear as day on his face. However, the old man was due for a good laugh and who was Gaius to stop it… despite him being the reason for it. "I simply have a trained body is all. One must be ready, body and soul for a battle should one take place. I am sorry to have disturbed you this morning," he said before noting her shy face and how the red in her cheeks was quite fitting. Last night nearing the end of supper, she had looked slightly pale and he was worried that this had been too much for her.

"Disturbed isn't quite the word. Surprised is more like it," she said with a small laugh as she looked to Rowen who was obviously more than just amused. Looking back to Gaius, she smiled full heartedly at him. "But I do understand what you're saying. Before I was sick, I remembered my mother profusely wanting me to do martial arts as a defense. So after I got better, I honored that and practiced when I wasn't studying. Not the same as war, but preparing yourself for what could happen is something I undertand."

"Excellent way to put it, young miss. But if I may, we should be going if we want to get the tour done and also finish much of the paperwork you so graciously sorted yesterday afternoon," Rowen said as Gaius looked to him and nodded.

As Rowen escorted her to the small carriage he had arranged earlier and set on to their tour of Kanbalar. Xian Du would be rather soon considering they were a city of tradition and did not openly accept Elympios quite yet. Rowen and Gaius mutually agreed that much of the population would be the last to accept Elympio's way of life into Rieze Maxia's. Not as outright as Exodus, but rebellion would be imminent.

"So, may I ask of your mother. She sounds like a truly bright woman who I would have loved to meet," Rowen said as they headed into town, pointing out the various stores in the process.

"She was a wonderful woman. Lillian Valerie Svent was her name and she was known for being a proud and self sacrificing woman. She volunteered much of her time to charity events and made sure that I always knew how to give instead of take and put on a brave face if I was ever scared. My father was a gentle man, Vaughn Vladimir Svent. It was a mouthful, but I remember people called him Vlad more so than anything. I miss them both very much, but I know that life goes on and that I must make them proud with all I do," she said with a sense of pride that Rowen remembered radiated from Milla on more than one occasion. The thought made him smile as he remembered the fond memories of her.

"I am sure you do. It seems you have surprised Gaius and myself on more than one occasion in little more than a day. I am looking forward to working with you, young miss," he said as he brought his hand forward for her to shake it. Taking it with a smile on her face, she shook it once before letting go.

"I am looking forward to the same. This place is truly amazing. No wonder Gaius seems so proud of where he's from. Something about it just tells me that although he made hard choices, I know that he's a good king and a person to learn from," she said with a confident look.

"You are quite right, but now let's go have some Gaius Dumplings. They are a delicacy after all," he said with a smile as he escorted her into a small food shop to have a few of the strange dumplings that resembled their king.

Before the afternoon was through, Rowen had taken Esther to see much of what she could see and told her where it was best not to go. Even a small side trip to the Xailen Wood Temple was done and she couldn't be happier for it. The beauty of this place was outstanding despite the cool air. By the time she was done she still felt decently warm, but her nose was running a bright red tainted her nose and cheeks.

Pulling up to the castle gates, there was some crowd. The people did not look too happy either. She could hear the chanting, but she wasn't pleased when she heard the topic. 'Get the Elympian scum out of our country! She doesn't belong here! Send her back where she belongs!'

"Well, this isn't good. I shall prepare for you to go the back route so you do not get caught up in this trifle," Rowen said, but they noticed her and it was too late. They started towards the carriage, but before they could even engage in proper conversation, there was something sharp against Esther's forehead. More like a sharp pain as a small rock tumbled down to the ground. The warm liquid of blood seeped its way down into her hair and side of her face as Rowen held her up and told a guard to bring her to the handmaids to clean up.

Before she was completely out of sight, Gaius walked past her and glanced her way for a moment before saying something to the public. Whatever it was, they dispersed and the door was shut behind her. The guard brought her up to her room and a handmaid followed as she was walking by. When he said something about telling Rowen, Esther was already feeling even more light headed. The woman near her was telling her something about laying down for now as she cleaned the cut. That wasn't hard, but it still hurt as she grimaced at the stinging that the healing artes gave before relief washed over her. At least before the shame came to her.

They didn't want her here… she was hated already by those under Gaius. Or at least some. But before she could dwell on the thought long, Rowen and Gaius entered her room.

"Are you hurt?" Gaius asked calmly as Rowen dismissed the handmaid.

"Just a scratch, but I must ask… is that the artes that she used? You people really are something. I'm kind of jealous," she said without even really thinking as she turned her head towards them.

"That was hardly a scratch with that amount of blood. But yes, that was an arte," he said as he unfolded his arms and walked closer to her, almost to the edge of her bed. "I told them that you are my assistant and that to abuse you is to abuse their king. I am sorry I could not prevent this sooner."

Looking at him rather shocked, she found it hard to find words. "I have only been here a day, sir. I know that I am in the minority here, but it makes me driven to prove that we are not all like Exodus. Terrorists who have no moral fiber, that is what they are. I am an Elympian, a proud woman who will not back down and whine like a child. I will prove to them that I am different."

He admired the fire in her eyes and his lips upturned in a smile as he saw her already starting to stand up before him. She was quite small in comparison. Now that she was closer, she came up to his shoulders and was a delicate looking woman. However, that small event she had to endure spoke volumes to him in ways she would never know.

"We will prove them different," he corrected, his reward being a shocked and yet thankful expression.

"Yes, I look forward to it. But I seem to remember quite a bit of paperwork to be done," she said trying to hold back the happy tears that threatened to fall. It warmed her heart to hear him say that after the unneeded display of hate. The King's support was important to her and she decided then and there that she would support him no matter what. That he was worth it.

"Quite right," Rowen interjected with a small wink. "I shall prepare some tea for us as it looks to be a long evening until supper is done."

"Make mine a napple peach if you would…" Gaius said as he gave his preference and offered his arm to Esther. "I would hate to see you fall from any sort of dizziness. We shall have someone check up on you should the pain come back at all, but in the mean time please don't do things recklessly."

"Yes, sir," she said as she looped her arm through his and walked with little difficulty towards the small office where the papers were at.

The warmth she felt with Rowen and Gaius was making her forget about her head as they went through one pile before supper. It was a long haul, and they all agreed that they would have to space out the paperwork a bit better to not feel so knotted up in their necks and hands. Minestrone was the soup of the evening as they all warmed up to it as Rowen and Esther shared their day with Gaius. But before Esther could even finish, she was nodding off in her chair.

Rowen looked at Esther who was now breathing rather deep and had such a calm facial expression as her eyes were clearly shut. Smiling at her, he looked to Gaius quickly who now noticed this as well.

"I see that today wore her out," Gaius said rather conflicted. He was upset at himself for not being able to protect her, but he knew that the people would be rather hostile at first. Just not this badly in front of his own castle…

"Well, you should know that she had many fond memories before the incident took place. In any case, I can take her back to her room if you'd…"

"No, I will carry her up myself. I owe her that much. Because I could not finish the absurd paperwork, she had to leave her own family and come here against her will," he said as he stood up and moved her chair quietly as he picked her up without a single strain on his part. Rowen was not shocked and was rather pleased with himself in the dining room as he watched Gaius carry her out. She looked like a small doll compared to Gaius, but she had a similar aura around her as he did. One that made people want to understand her should they wish to try.

As he made his way to her room, he couldn't help but glance down at her. She was a beautiful, small woman. One that he found rather endearing as a moment longer than he wanted ticked by with his eyes absorbing all they could. As he entered her room, he set her down on the bed and suddenly wondered if she was too warm. Unbuttoning her coat, he set it aside and took off her boots as well. There was a long sleeved shirt that reached to her hips underneath that hugged her curves and the leggings that left nothing to the imagination. The man in him couldn't help but notice that the shirt was a V neck and showed that perhaps she wasn't as small as he thought. It at least gave him some confirmation to her age, but that was where he cut those thoughts off.

"Pleasant dreams..." he whispered as he mused her own saying for a moment. Entering his room, he was going to make this right even if it killed him.

Covering her body in her blankets, he backed up and left her room feeling slightly conflicted even more so. He failed to protect someone so fragile looking and even scolded his own people for it, but they needed that much. She was a woman he felt compelled to protect and yet didn't quite see why. She had taken martial arts training, but was it enough? Today proved that to not be the case, but then he would have to see for himself. Feeling determined, he was going to help her become stronger so he could feel better about letting her out of his sight.


	5. Distractions

"Are you kidding me?!"

Esther's shriek carried on through the training grounds inside of the palace. The former 'Conductor' was orchestrating yet another grueling exercise on orders from Gaius. When it came to fighting, Gaius was not kidding and neither was Rowen. That she learned a week ago when this torture started.

"Giving up already, young miss?" Rowen asked as she was on all fours and fighting for air. The artes these Rieze Maxian people used was unreal, but if she was ever in a rough spot… chances were that she'd have to face them. For right now, she was soaked to the bone from a Water Arte he just poured all over her. She was never one to whine, but this was just making her want to hide in her room like a child. Not that she felt proud about that.

"How am I supposed to fight back against artes when I cannot use them?" she asked exasperated as she strained her muscles to stand up.

"Endurance and patience," he said simply as he came at her with a physical attack that she quickly out maneuvered despite her exhaustion. "You simply need to dodge and find time to get to where you can. Cunning moves can outwit anyone if given time and the patience to find it. I am here to teach you that." He was coming at her with only half of his abilities, but he could see that she was being pushed further than she ever really had. However, already he saw an increase with her endurance and strength. Those alone made him see the merit in this grueling exercise.

As she lost her footing, he placed his fencing sword to her neck and lowered it. "And I can see that we have done enough for today," he said to her as he noted that she was shivering despite the fires keeping this place relatively warm. "No use on making you sick, now is there? Come now and we shall freshen up before attending to the paperwork."

Nodding solemnly, she rose and accepted his jacket as he placed it on her shoulders. Taking her up to her room, he closed the door behind him as he left her to freshen up and found Gaius to be standing not too far away. Leaning against the wall, no doubt he wanted a report. The man wasn't too coy with his actions.

"Curious, Gaius?" Rowen said as he approached. The man didn't even need to answer before Rowen carried on. "She is progressing rather well. Already her skills are increasing and despite her small form she can withstand longer than at her previous skill level. You are certainly worried for her safety…"

"I cannot worry about her condition constantly while I am away. I would hate to see her hurt while under my supervision is all. She is my assistant and I must not allow her to be unable to defend herself. Out of everyone around me, Esther is near my side most and will continue to do so. Given the delicate process of peace, I will not have her threatened if there is something I can do to help," Gaius said as Rowen nodded his head in agreement.

"From what I gather from both her stories and my time over there, Elympians have a tendency to use what they can to get by rather than fighting for it. Not to say they cannot fight, but it is a more select few because they do not need to brave much of the elements and prefer the life of luxury to that of hardship." It was a rather negative view of the issue, but it was a realistic one none the less.

"I would like to go there myself within the next year and take in all the surroundings. To gather what is being said about us and try to build some sort of relationship with them as a whole. But for now, my work does not permit me so. Only a half hour of sleep most nights and all the treaties are taking their toll. But it is necessary to progress and for that I will sacrifice that which I can do later," Gaius said as they made their way into the meeting room where the paperwork Esther put out earlier was organized.

"She does organize it very well, sir," Rowen said with a smile as he noticed how everything was in order and pens with ink ready as ever on a small stand. Gaius sat down as Rowen stood behind him, agreeing with a simple nod and chuckle.

"That she does," he said as he looked over and saw small notes of interest on some pages. Her penmanship was really neat and tidy as well. Honestly, he was amazed they practically 'tossed' her to him. With such professionalism and dedication, she almost trumped his dedication in some cases.

XXXXX

"Ah, I haven't enjoyed a bath this much since… well… ever," she said aloud as she sunk into her large bath filled with purifying salts and some bubbles from her soap. The week had been hard on her and yet she couldn't deny that there were results taking place. Muscles she didn't even know she had were starting to work and she couldn't help but feel even lighter on her feet. Sighing as she sunk so far into her tub where her nose was just above water level, she couldn't help but feel tired. The lack of sleep from all the work to be done and the work they had done was insane. The maximum of maybe four hours a night was getting to her.

After finding herself rather prune feeling, she rose out from the tub and grabbed her towel. Wrapping it around herself, she went into her room and found a simple red and pink toned outfit similar to her blue one from the tour. Changing quickly, she went to dry her hair and brush it out until it was soft to the touch again.

Heading out into the hall, she could only guess where Gaius was and it turned out that she was spot on. Rowen and Gaius were going through her paperwork she set up from before the training exercise while Gaius was in a private meeting with the people from Orda Palace in Fennmont.

"I see that things are going smoothly," she noted to make her presence known as both men turned to acknowledge her.

"Yes, I was able to go through these much faster thanks to your notes," Gaius said as he set his pen in the stand and noted how she looked rather refreshed despite the lack of sleep, no doubt, and the training that Rowen had put her through. "For that, I thank you."

She blushed profusely at the thanks. Not because she wasn't used to it, but she was more used to hearing it from Rowen rather than Gaius himself. "It's my job, and anyone would be rather overwhelmed if they had so many papers to go through with more coming in by the day. King or not," she said with a smile as he said nothing in return but picked up his pen to get back to work. In other words, if he had time to chat, he had time to work hard.

"I will go get some tea," Rowen said as he moved aside and gestured for Esther to come stand where he was. Right behind Gaius, she could feel a sense of duty and warmth coming from him. He worked so hard for his people that it made her heart bleed for him whenever she wondered when he slept. Treaty talks day in and out, paperwork to get through, and not to mention touring the cities every once in a while. Not that he had been able to tour around so since her appearance a week ago now, but Rowen mentioned that it was amazing the man was still functional.

Being lost in thought, she didn't notice when he turned his head up to face her. When his voice finally caught her attention, she turned her head and it was impossible to not see his magenta eyes covered by ebony strands and how they were almost nose to nose. Given, she had been leaning down to look at the paper, but she had to look away quickly and stood up straight as she finally registered that he was awaiting a response.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked obviously embarrassed as her cheeks were red. Feeling even more so embarrassed when she felt his warm hand against her forehead.

"I hope you are not catching a fever, Esther," he said sounding worried as she shook her head and moved away from his hand.

"No, I'm fine, sir. Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

He was wondering just how sincere that really was considering her flushed face, but then he had also noted that when their noses almost touched that her eyes had glazed over ever so slightly. It was a look he was not familiar with, but then he knew that women were far more complicated than he dared try to understand. Agria and Presa were examples of that very sentiment.

"I asked about this particular line. It is part of your laws, but I wish for it to be explained in a different manner," he said as he decided to just carry on and see how she was later. The night he carried her up to her room was crawling into his mind night after night though whenever he noted how tired she seemed once the day was done. As her voice answered his question, he was committed to hearing it, but his mind would not fully grasp onto what she said. Just hearing her voice was comforting enough for him to relax as she explained things rather well for him. "Ah, yes. Thank you."

Nodding her head, she felt another surge of warmth come onto her cheeks. "You are welcome, sir." Holding back a relieved sigh, she couldn't help but feel thankful that he did not pursue the issue of if she was sick or not. He was her boss, it wasn't like she could tell him that he was physically attractive beyond all doubt. A part of her wondered if he was even aware of the aura he gave off to women. She could see the Rieze Maxian women giggle with delight when he would pass by and she was with him on and errand. It was only when they saw her that they scowled and would go the other way. The man had sex appeal radiating off of him and he just called it 'respect from his people' when they accepted him so willingly. Smiling slightly, she couldn't help but wonder just what sort of woman would be able to handle such a clueless man.

His head tilting up again, she wasn't so lost in thought this time and she noted that he was looking at her face rather hard. "Is there something wrong, Gaius?" she asked curiously as her eyebrow shifted up slightly. Her head tilting to the side from curiosity, she was thinking of what it could be. "I wonder where Rowen is with the tea," she continued when he didn't answer her.

"Are you comfortable here?" he asked rather out of the blue and she looked at him in shock.

Finding her voice again, she wasn't expecting that question. The answer came rather naturally though. "Well, I am not accustomed to everything, but I am slowly getting used to the harsher conditions. The work is steady and keeps me from worrying about every little thing. So, I suppose I am."

As she smiled, he couldn't help but see that what she spoke was what was on her mind. He appreciated her honesty, and respected her for it. "I am glad to hear it. I know that you were transferred here suddenly and did not have a chance to properly say a farewell to your sister. For that, I am sorry. Once work settles down here, I will grant you time to see her or for her to come here. Whichever is most convenient for the two of you. However, I did just pass a law that eliminates airships and wayverns to travel from Rieze Maxia and Elympios. Just with the events six months ago, we cannot have a scare. The seahavens should be able to be running shortly since the Marksburg city is just finishing up in being built and the seahaven connecting the two nations is there."

Esther smiled at his thoughtfulness, but before she could say anything there was a loud knock on the door. "King Gaius, sir! There is an urgent letter… it's from Exodus!"

XXXXX

**AN:** Sorry if it seemed to take a while to get some action going here. Just setting up the stage for some fun over the next few chapters. Feel free to review and put your input of what you would like to see happen or continue. Want more action, more little every day scenes (mini chapters perhaps), or something else? Just send me a message or write a review.


	6. Consequences of Peace

As the guard entered, Gaius stood up and his serious poker face was in full effect. The guard handed over the note as he told Gaius of the situation. "A couple of our men were found beaten and tied to a post just outside of town near the Xailen Temple. One of them had this on him."

"I see." Reading the note, he narrowed his eyes and glanced to the soldier. "Captain Zeki, I need you to search the city to find anyone suspicious. Have your men ask around to the citizens, delicately, to see if we can find them. Turns out they are in our city and I want them out and sent back to Elympios to be on trial with the Chancellor."

"Yes, King Gaius," Zeki said with a salute before he left. Esther didn't see his face because of the mask, but she presumed Gaius simply knew who he was by voice. Looking to Gaius, she wanted to know just what was going on, but it seemed strange to ask. Exodus had caused them problems as well in Elympios but she never had to pay attention. But with the way Gaius looked to her wearily she had a bad feeling about what was going on now.

"It seems that Exodus has a problem with an Elympian being here. They refer to you as the 'Svent woman'. Unless we hand you over to them, they promise to cause a bit of a ruckus until they have you. Unlucky for them, I still have a bit of an issue with what happened with the Schism was first fractured," he said as he grimaced slightly before turning on his straight face again. "However, we will make sure that you stay indoors for the time being. If you are not at my side, then I shall appoint you a guard worthy. Your skills are improving, but should the worst happen then I would rather there be two people around instead of just yourself."

Admiring his determined look, she had to think for a moment before asking him her next question. "Thank you, but shouldn't you have a guard as well?" she asked wondering why the King himself would not have one. He looked powerful, but she wondered if that was really the case.

A smirk appeared on his face as he looked down at her with an amused look. Like a child asking if he could pick up a piece of paper. "I am capable of defending myself, but my soldiers will be around me just in case. My first concern is my people's safety."

It was hard to not wonder just how powerful he was after that statement, but then she supposed the only way would be to see it firsthand. Something that she was not ready to see. He was intimidating and it had to be for a good reason.

"I suppose you're right," she said as she looked away from him. Being worried was second nature to her, but it was strange to have threats called upon herself. "I wonder why they called me the 'Svent woman'. I mean, my last name is Svent, but I'm hardly an important member of the main branch. I stopped receiving funding from them by the time I was seventeen and worked for my money ever since. They were more than happy to get rid of me."

"I am sure that these terrorists just mean to get a rise out of you and us. We will not give into their demands, and so I ask you to not worry. I will handle the matter so you do not have to carry the burden," Gaius said confidently, trying to have that worried face of hers changed back into the one that was just explaining the law about commerce to him moments ago. "While you may be from Elympios, you are my assistant. As my assistant you are under my protection from anyone who tries to interfere."

Hearing the door open, Esther was left with her mouth slightly open and surprised to hear him talk of such loyalty. He really was a King for his people, and she was only starting to get used to that being a very normal thing. The tea that Rowen brought in smelled wonderful, but once Gaius told him of the situation it turned rather grim feeling for a moment.

"Well, I suppose that is a problem, but one that we can remedy with hardwork and a bit of tea. At least for now. I trust that our soldiers are taking care of the problem?" Rowen said as he set the tray of tea down on the table and stood up straight again. "I shall go and assist them. If Miss Esther is being threatened then it is best if you stay with her for now, I believe."

"Agreed. We shall continue the paperwork for now and reconvene later," Gaius said as Rowen bowed and dismissed himself. Once he was gone, Esther could only watch the door with that sense of worry washing over her. "I wouldn't worry about Rowen. He is a master tactician that knows how to handle these things best."

"Oh? And what to do handle best?" she asked automatically out of curiosity. However, the lack of an answer made her worry that she said the wrong thing. "I'm so…"

"The battle charge," he said simply as the grim expression flashed across his face for a moment. "In any case, we shall continue the paperwork for now before we have a proper lunch."

"Oh, uh… yes, sir." There were mixed emotions running through her mind. Worried for Rowen, feeling confused for Gaius, and nervous for herself. It was well into a couple hours that even Gaius started to notice her lack of concentration. After several times of being unable to concentrate and caught with him waiting for a response, she felt so helpless and scared. What would that terrorist group want anything to do with her?

"I suppose this has you shaken," he said finally with a sigh after the seventh time of asking her something about the paperwork. With her solemn nod, he stood up and didn't know how to feel as she flinched at the same time. "I am not upset, I just did not take your feelings into consideration. However, to be honest, in order to work under me you need to have thicker skin than that. You must not be used to these threats, but I am and so are my people every day that we strive for this peace. To go into peace with such a fresh string of pain and hurt on both sides, it means that we have to take the fall if things do not go correctly all the time. That means dealing with Exodus and other questionable people who see to extort us for whatever reason they find."

Sighing when he saw that she was barely looking at him he brought a hand under her chin and tilted her chin up. What he didn't expect was a glimmer of welling tears against her lashes. "This burden is mine to bear and I am asking you to help me and my people. What you do may not be on the front lines, but you are still important in your work and what you do. Do not lose sight of the final goal of achieving peace on both sides," he said as he released her chin. "It will be a long and hard road, but I need to know that you are willing to face it at all costs. Otherwise, I will send you home where you can continue the job you had. It is your choice."

Silence overcame her as she fought the tears. They were on the battlefield of peace, and he was right to say that it would be a long one. But what she didn't expect was to be personal involved. Call it her naïve nature, but she wanted to be able to simply help and be lost in the background. However, that was not the case, and she could not run from that.

"I will do all I can," she said as her hands formed fists at her side. "I wasn't expecting things to be like this, but I can now see that I have to prepared. So please, allow me to help you in any way possible." While she was still scared on the inside, she had to be brave for not only herself but her sister who was looking forward to a visit in the near future. Esther had never been defeated yet in her efforts, so she would be damned if she started now.

"Good," Gaius said as he put his hand on the top of her head before removing it promptly. "Forgive me, you just reminded me of someone I used to know." The sentiment reminded him of Karla, years ago. She was his little sister and he was also taller than she was. He used to poke fun at her sometimes before he was involved in fighting as a necessity and when she was confident is when he would put his hand on her head. It made her mad, but Esther just looked confused.

"I hope someone good, sir," she said trying to make light of the moment. It seemed to have worked because he let out a good chuckle before nodding his head.

"While she has a freightening temper, she is a good person. But let us go for some lunch."

Changing the topic suddenly as he left the room with Esther close behind him, she was curious as to who the woman was. It wasn't her business, but it seemed to be more than just an acquaintance. He didn't seem like the type to just stop a topic out of lost thought. He was the sort that said what he meant to and left it at that. But as they ate their lunch in relative silence, she was growing more and more curious and agitated over the comment.

A lover perhaps… or just a family member? Those were the two logical choices she came up with considering she didn't see many women around here. But wouldn't family visit and wouldn't a lover leave rumors around? Both of which she hadn't seen or heard of. However, the thought also came across her mind that she shouldn't worry this much. He was just her boss and nothing more. While he was a good person to talk to from time to time, she was still slightly uneasy about doing so informally.

Between continuing their work, dinner, and more work following she was about ready to pass out when Rowen appeared back into the meeting room with the papers where they had ended up again. Gaius and her remained relatively silent, which was fine until her mind tended to wander off. However, Rowen being there safe and sound put her mind at ease. Not to mention when he gave her a reassuring smile before looking to Gaius and shaking his head.

"Goodness, still going at it. I am not surprised from you, Gaius, but to force Miss Esther to be awake at such a hour when she is already distressed over the issue… I thought you had more tact than that, your majesty," Rowen scolded as Esther smiled for the first time in quite a while today. The little gesture made Gaius… uneasy. All day he had tried to make her at ease and seemed to fail at every turn. Rowen scolds him and she breaks a smile, he didn't know what to think of that.

"I'm fine, Rowen. Truly," she said looking to Gaius and wondering what the strange look on his face was for, but kept her own face smiling peacefully. "I would hardly be able to sleep in either case from wondering what those terrorists were up to."

"Ah, yes. It seems that they are in Xian Du. We chased them that far before we lost the trail. However, we alerted the soldiers there to keep watch and we will increase our own security in the meantime. It will only be a matter of time before this is resolved. A short time, I assure you Miss Esther," Rowen said trying to comfort her in words as he saw that this worried her even more so. She truly was not used to war, and for that he was both grateful and curious on how Gaius was handling the situation in front of her. Gaius was a man used to fighting since he was a small boy, Esther was the embodiment of a woman who was never touched with war and afraid of what would happen next.

"I'm sorry. I guess I can't hide all my worries, can I?" she asked with an unsure smile. All this seemed so strange to her and foreign in so many ways, it was hard to process everything.

"Ah, but I am an old man who has seen many young ladies like yourself afraid of the unknown when they are in an unfamiliar situation. I can only help keep you and everyone else in the same situation safe. I can honestly say that not much surprises me anymore, my dear," he said with a small chuckle as Gaius couldn't help but let out a gruff chuckle himself.

Not really getting the humor, she just smiled. As Gaius stood up, he pushed in his chair and looked to Esther. "If you are worried about anything, do not hesitate to let one of us know. There will be a guard outside of your room at all times when you are not with us."

"Yes, sir," she said not really sure how to feel about a guard right outside of her room, but she understood it was for her own protection. No point in feeling weird about it now when Exodus was still on the loose.

"You should try and get some sleep for the time being," Gaius finished as he stood up and nodded to Rowen. Letting Rowen escort her as usual, it seemed strange this evening. He was uneasy about letting her out of his sight and yet he knew that she would be safe with Rowen near her or one of his captains. Pushing the thought from his mind, he decided it was best to simply leave her alone this evening to sort out on her own thoughts.

It had been so long since he was near someone who found this sort of thing shocking that he forgot how to behave around her. A part of him felt ashamed that he couldn't do much for her, but then he also knew that it was something she needed to overcome herself. Or so he thought, as his clothes came off piece by piece. His muscular form was scarred from battles small and large since he was a boy, but he was never self conscious about them. Preparing a bath for himself, he was able to relax as he felt the tendons and joints pop and relax all over his body. He enjoyed a good bath every evening when he could spare the work for long enough to do so. He would continue the paperwork in his room until near morning, snooze for a nap, and then work again until dawn rose and he knew Esther would be awake. It was a normal night for the King, and he wouldn't have anyone suffer it except for himself.

Sinking into the water, he could feel the heat soak into his muscles and to his bones and he exhaled slowly. Perhaps tonight would be a good night for some training, but then he found himself training more often since Esther's arrival. It hadn't dawned on him until that point, but he found it rather strange. He found her as a rather delicate and graceful woman who could do great things if she put her mind to it. She was already quite brave and yet he still felt a sense of duty to protect her. He felt that with all of his people, but she was there by his side the most. With the threat singling her out, he couldn't deny that he was more than slightly worried about the ordeal.

As he rose to get out of his tub, he dried off casually as he changed into his comfortable sleeping pants and was about to get to work when he heard a panic outside his door. Standing immediately, he crossed his room in mere seconds with long strides and saw a guard speaking with Rowen frantically. Rowen raised his hand and looked none the happier. As he looked at Gaius, his face confirmed what they both feared.

"Sir, it seems that the Exodus members had us fooled. Esther has been taken."


	7. Frozen Heat

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, but things were crazy! Regular work and college work are never ending. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Gaius walked into the room that seemed almost completely undisturbed. The only mess he noticed directly was that her sheets were thrown back. The window to her balcony was open, but the wind was already making the foot prints harder to see. It couldn't have been long since they took her, no more than about twenty minutes. However, that alone would give them enough of a head start to be in a few different directions considering the wind was not on his search team's side today.

Looking towards the balcony, he noticed something that he was worried about. If she was awake, there would be no doubt that she could very well leave them clues. Esther was a clever woman, she could figure that much out. However, the drops of blood on the side of the pillow and one drop or so every few feet meant that she was probably knocked out cold. Depending on the severity on the wound, perhaps even worse, but if they wanted her as a bargaining chip they would keep her breathing. At least for now.

Time was of the essence. Rowen standing behind him already sent men towards the Lava Tube Caverns, Kahkur Ice Caverns, and Xian Du. But there was already one other place he could think of. Some place that he used to play in and was hidden from the rest of the world who others didn't bother with. Silent Caverns.

"Rowen, I will need you to see to the other's success. I will check on Silent Caverns. There is a chance she is there, and they could not have gotten too far in this storm. Make sure that the others return safely," Gaius said as he walked to Rowen before passing him to make haste to his own room.

"Of course," Rowen said simply before Gaius walked out. There was a good chance that the group decided to split up to buy time, but chances were that Gaius had a point. When it came to sniffing out plots, Gaius was better than most. Almost more so than Rowen.

It was Rowen more than anyone who felt responsible. He had escorted Esther to her room, seeing her distress he should have offered her more words of encouragement. However, what was done was done and she was the one to pay the price thus far. Looking over to the bed, he too now saw the crimson on the sheets and he began to worry even more. Even a simple headwound could turn deadly if not taken care of properly. Considering Exodus was made of Elympians, he could safely conclude that they probably did not have someone with healing artes with them. Hurrying out, he made sure to make it a point to find out who harmed the young miss and make them pay for it.

XXXXX

Gaius was well aware of the dangers of going alone. However, fighting was second nature to him. Being part of the Auj Oule tribe system taught him that much very early on in life. It was why he felt comfortable around the Chimeriad. They were all fit and ready for battle for one reason or another. He never had to question that. However, as much as Esther was driven and determined, she did not have combat experience nor did she have artes to be taught. He could trust her with helping him with the government workings and helping him with paperwork, but not as a body guard.

Something told him that there was more than one in that room. One on one she could have a chance with, but more than that would take more training. However, if she was able to fight back then he would have to say that she did all she could and there was little more that could be changed. It was up to him now to make sure that she was safe. As he would do for anyone under his direct supervision.

That thought sent a shiver of guilt through his system. One that he could not explain. He would protect his people, and since he didn't see a threat by a small group of Exodus members, as all evidence pointed to, he would fight them alone. But something felt different, a drive to protect her simply because it was her. Strange, but he couldn't really put a thought to it.

"A life as a king has made me soft, perhaps," he said sternly to himself as he continued through the snow storm in the Xailen Woods. The wind was bitter and bit through his normal armor. However, it didn't reach him as much as others. Growing up here certainly did help that. In the dark, it was difficult to maneuver, but it was necessary. He almost had to give them credit for pulling this off as far as they did at this time in these conditions.

Walking towards the entrance of the Silent Caverns, he heard voices in the distance. They were definitely here, and he was glad for it. To see her safe immediately was important to him instead of having her in the hands of someone else. Something about that lit the fire of annoyance that was already burning from this incident. What he wouldn't do for a large glass of sake instead of dealing with Exodus, but he had to do what he needed first as king. The sake could wait until he knew that Esther was safe.

XXXXX

She could remember the sharp pain of the butt of the handgun hitting her forehead as she tried to struggle and scream for help. She could remember how cold it was when they dragged her out of her bed and threw her on the rocky floor. At least it was out of the storm though, she could still feel the cold chills. Unlucky for her though, she was in her night clothes which were not too thick and covered her merely for modesty. A light blue, mid-thigh night shirt with fitting shorts on underneath. However, the cold was the last thing she feared as they tied her hands behind her back and bound her ankles together with rope.

"With a member of the Svent family under our feet, we will get anything we want," one of them said rather confidently. A remark she couldn't help but be curious about. Saying nothing though, that was probably the one reason she was still alive. Someone would come for her, but if they didn't… she wouldn't know where to go considering she just fully woke up moments ago. Even then, she was still groggy from the hit they gave her.

"Hey, she's waking up!"

"Morning, Princess…" The tone a taller man used was more than enough to make her blood run cold. So, they intended to keep her around. But the way that he came closer made her back up an inch. His hand brushed up against her calf and up to her knee. "Now, why don't you tell us a few things against that barbarian King of theirs? You're loyal to Elympios, right? Just tell us if that king has a harem, kills for joy, or simply has a loved one. Anything will do, and we won't hurt you. Well, at least anymore than we have to."

Looking at him, she understood. Use her for information, but keep her around to be safe. Clever in a way, but they apparently hadn't done their homework. The heir was Alfred, a long time missing member of the family. However, she had only met him once long ago. A memory she had all but barely forgotten. She was forgotten by the family long ago, so she was confused as to why they would use her.

"Hey, uh… we have a problem," called out one of the members as a painful last cry echoed through the walls of the Cave. Someone had come for her, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes for it.

"Shit," the guy in front of her said as he roughly picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. As she struggled against him, he pointed a gun at her hip. "Don't even try it, bitch. I have enough fire power in here to make you regret doing anything stupid." Grimacing as he had a point, she stopped struggling and looked for a way that she could do something besides be helplessly over his shoulder. However, that didn't last long as she heard another cry out in pain. It was much closer now.

"Let the woman go," she heard Gaius say and she whipped her head around so fast it made her head spin. Of all people, the king himself. She looked at him with her mouth gaping open before she was flung in front of the man that held onto her and he pointed the gun to the temple of her head. Seeing Gaius stop and look at her, she decided that she must have looked rather pathetic. The temple she felt the gun on hurt so bad she could scream, and her legs and fingers were becoming numb from the cold.

"I think I'm the one calling the shots, Gaius," he said as he pushed the gun further onto her head, making her cry out in pain. "I want you to stop negotiations with Elympios and the end of Marksburg. Otherwise, the girl dies. A member of the elite family Svent dying on Rieze Maxian land is certainly cause for an international crisis. The family certainly won't take kindly to it."

Gaius straightened up and brought his sword into its sheath as he sighed. Watching him intently, she wondered what he would do. However, he was her only hope right now. The other person who was with them was standing near them, but looking more than nervous. "A man should never hurt unnecessarily. Nor should he hurt someone for his own gain when he has nothing else to bargain with. You have done little homework on this matter, so I will give you one chance to surrender quietly."

"Ha, you hear this fool!" The guy behind her was nervous now, but he was trying for a show. But with that gun to her head, she didn't dare try anything too stupid. But there was something in Gaius's eyes that made her wonder just how much was a civil man and how much was a beast in human's clothing. "I'm the one with the gun! I'm the one with the woman! Ah, is she your lover or something? Can't get one of your own so you hire one of ours to make your slave for your sick pleasure?!"

The claim alone was one that made her face warm up slightly despite the cold making her shiver and feel more numb by the minute. Gaius could see this and he had to do something quick. "What she is to me is no concern of yours. I gave you a chance, so let us end this now." Three steps was all it took for him to get in front of her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders to bring her close as the other collided with the man's gut. She could feel his body move again as he hit the other man, and then it was silent again.

His hand on her head brushed away the blood dyed hair on her forehead and by her ear as he grimaced seeing her wounded yet again. She looked up at him and tried to step away, but found her strength sapped. There was nothing left for her to use, so she stayed there under his gaze. "I'm sorry," he said simply as he used a simple healing arte to help start the healing process. Shivering from the cold, she was afraid to say anything for fear of biting her tongue off.

As he untied her, he noticed that her toes were turning a grey shade already and so were her finger tips. It was moving up too and he couldn't help but silently curse. If he acted now, he could save her from losing any of them. The trip home could make it too late. "Esther," he started as he held her shoulders. The look on his face was full of conflict, what she would say and do to his demand. "I need to warm you up. Your body is not used to the cold and being in the state of dress that you are in…

I need you to undress."


	8. Promise

Too shocked to say much more than a whimper of confusion, she looked at him like a gaping fish for air. A foolish thing to do, but she didn't know what else there was. She remembered in the back of her mind that it was a survival technique to share body heat in order to warm one's self… but that would mean…

At that very thought, she saw him moving a step back and taking off his headdress and undoing his armor. He wasn't going to take no for an answer, but then it was for her own safety. He already was the one to save her, what did she mean to him to go this far? Well, no doubt she needed all her limbs for a faster recovery, but as she stood there like a fool he was already topless and jaw-droppingly handsome. As she tried to gain some sense and take off her night shirt, her fingers wouldn't operate correctly. No doubt for more than just the reason of it being very cold.

He took off his boots and black pants to only have his under shorts on. Looking to her, he saw her struggle and reached forward. He needed to warm her in a hurry, she could be mad at him later. It was a quick, fluid motion despite not having much of any experience with women in this regard or a different one. He didn't gawk at her as he took her hands and noticed her subtle curves in her undergarments. Putting her hands on his chest, he brought her tight to him as he wrapped his arms around her back. Lifting her slightly, he felt her tense up.

"I need you to put your feet against my legs. I can hold you, but we need to warm you up more before we can go back," he said sounding a bit embarrassed himself. He couldn't see the blush on her cheeks, but he could feel it on his collarbone as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her frozen limbs were like daggers into his skin, but he would bear it. She was quite light, but much different than anyone else he ever knew. He could compare her to many, but none of those felt quite right. Most of the other women he knew were Rieze Maxians, strengthened by the elements. But she was not shaped that way. Perhaps that was the reason he treated her so different, simply because she was so different from what he knew. As an Elympian, she had a different life, way of thinking, and even a different way of looking at his own world.

It was painful to have her limbs warmed up, but that was the only thing that hurt anymore. He was so overwhelmingly warm and protecting at this moment that she felt she could burst. No, she was already starting to burst as tears started to come down. Her chattering had stopped, and she was now left with the aftereffects of being strong and not crying or giving into them.

"Are you hurt?" he asked simply as he felt her warm tears drip down his shoulder and chest. Feeling her shake her head, he just stayed as he was. They were like that for what felt like quite some time, but he felt it inappropriate to move until she told him that she felt better. Looking down, he could see her fingers returning to a normal color and same with her feet.

As her sniffling stopped, she moved her head back slightly. "I'm sorry for crying. I just… I feel like a fool for not being able to protect myself," she said as she wiped away her tears and looked up. He was shaking his head, and she tilted her head to the side for the silent question.

"You are not a fool. They had been planning this for quite some time it seems, but they simply didn't do enough homework on you or myself. My people mean everything to me, and so long as you are here you will be considered one of the people I protect," he told her as a king would, with authority and confidence.

Smiling with that, she also understood it meant that he could very well do this with anyone and not feel strange because it was seen as protecting them. Feelings of romance seemed off limits to him, although she didn't have to wonder long as to why. He put his people before his own feelings, and that was the reason. To love someone is to be vulnerable, and he did not like to be seen as that. That much she knew. For that, she would accept that answer.

"Thank you, but I think I should rest. My head is still dizzy," she said as he held her as he grabbed her night shirt and held it against his body for a moment to warm it up before slipping it onto her.

"I agree. I will have a doctor look at you once we get back. In the meantime, please rest on the way. We need you healthy and strong soon so we can continue, and so that Rowen need not worry as much as he no doubt will."

Dressing himself quickly, he turned back to her and scooped her up into his arms. Hearing her weak laugh made him worry, but he knew that she simply needed to be taken care of and more rest. Once she was healthy again, he would see to her training himself. It was the only way he would feel confident again that she wouldn't be hurt. Rowen was a good teacher, but she needed more.

Looking down at her once they reached outside of the cavern, she was already sound asleep. Quickly making his way back, he held her close as he tried to keep her as warm as possible. The storm was already practically gone, and that was a blessing that they needed. Once he did see the palace, he was greeted by Rowen who looked at the woman in Gaius's arms with worry.

"At least she is back here. I will see to it that a doctor is in her room. In the meantime, I will watch over her if you would like. There is a meeting with the Elympian trades director waiting for you. I told him that you were seeing to other matters that were urgent, but I'm afraid if we wait much longer…"

"If you could watch her, I would be most grateful. I will attend the meeting," Gaius said as he handed her onto a small stretcher that was brought out with a multitude of warm blankets.

"Of course," Rowen said as he directed men to where they would be stationed. Heightened security and to retrieve the men from the cavern and have them sent to Elympios. The doctor would be waiting and everything seemed to be in order. Following her as the men took her up to her room, he saw that she was being treated and taken care of. He could see the doctor was uneasy, and he knew it was best that she remain under his and Gaius's supervison for quite some time. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this would be the last time this would be attempted, but he would make sure it was the last time they would succeed.

XXXXXX

Her eyes opened to the sun light through the sheer curtain to the door of the balcony. How long had she been asleep? Letting out a small groan, she stretched her limbs that seemed to crack and pop in every way possible. Turning her head to see the door, she saw none other than Gaius reading over a pamphlet of papers. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton, dry and useless. Muscles were in agony and her head was still hurting though not as much as being hit by a gun.

As he looked up, he set the papers down on the desk next to her bed. "You've been sleeping for two days now," he stated as he picked up a glass of water. "You must be thirsty." Handing it over to her as she nodded, he let go when he felt that her hands had a firm grip. Weak considering his strength but good enough for her. "Drink slow now, we wouldn't want you getting sick."

Blushing for him bringing to light that she was chugging the water down, she started sipping slowly for a moment. "Thank you," she said as she got rid of the cotton feeling in her mouth. "So, you sent the men back to Elympios?"

"Yes," he said not surprised that she knew of this law considering it was one that they had just passed. Jurisdiction and extradition were now set in place to keep the peace between the two groups. It was complicated, but it was best for now. "Just yesterday they were sent back. No doubt their sentence had been carried out."

So many thoughts were going through her mind, but she knew that none of them had words to be talked about. It was all the turmoil in her own mind. Things that she had no control over, everything but one. "I wish I could have done something more. I caused so much trouble for you…"

"They were the ones who caused trouble for me, not you. You are a valuable asset in this vision I seek. I want peace for my people, but beyond that. Having you here has helped me see that there is more I must know in order to achieve peace for all. It will be a long road, but I want to be able to understand the Elympian way as well as the Rieze Maxian way. Rashugal and Auj Oule were only just united as well, it is a trying time that my country is going through. When it comes to negotiating, Elympios has the upper hand. Being in a lower position with that makes me nervous for my people and what I can hope to give them."

She was moved by his words, he truly did love his people with all of his heart. The idea of a woman for this man would be one that is even stronger, something that she knew not many could possibly be from either world. One couldn't help but feel motivated to work with him towards his goal should he ask. "I believe in your goal. Being here and seeing that for myself, I want to see peace between both Elympios and Rieze Maxia. I will do all I can, and continue my training so I can become stronger. In the meantime, you can count on me to do my job."

"Very well," he said with a small smile as he stood up and outstretched his hand towards her. "I look forward to continuing this peace with you, Ms Esther Von Svent."

Taking his hand and smiling despite being weary yet, she responded kindly as they shook hands, "And I with you, King Gaius."


End file.
